


What if he said, "I love you" back?

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Alt Season 5 where Coulson decides to tell May that he loves her back, instead of freezing up.Philinda one shot!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 30





	What if he said, "I love you" back?

May was frustrated as heck, but at least she got her man back. Coulson was dying and he had this hero complex of sacrificing himself in a flash of glory. He had the audacity to just recklessly throw himself to the wolves. Even though she was angry, she still loved him unconditionally.

Finally, the two had a moment to chat in one of the hallways of the Lighthouse, while the rest of the team ran point in the control room. May looked at Coulson with intense eyes and spoke in hurried tones.

“You said you weren’t in a hurry to die, but you’re not acting like it.”

Coulson looked at her with curiousity, “So this isn’t so much about my stupidity as it is about me dying.”

May responded in kind, “Seems like one thing led to another.”

Coulson just sighed, “You realize this isn’t easy for me. But I’ve accepted it.”

“Which is a problem”

Coulson’s tone got more frustrated as they talked, “Maybe I’m reckless. But if this is the end, better to go out doing something that matters!”

May shook her head, “No. You don’t get to make that decision alone. That decision is made with the people who love you.”

Coulson could see where this was going, “May-“

But Melinda interrupted him, “That’s me. I love you.”

Coulson just stood there stunned. He knew deep down that May loved him, but after the Framework, and while in space, he wasn’t sure if it was back to business. He was still ashamed from kissing robot May and drinking the Haig, and with Ghost Rider’s deal, he just figured a relationship with May was a lost cause.

But there it was, out in the open. He could keep standing there stunned, or he could do something about it.

“May, stop.” He grabbed her arm as she tried to flee from him.

“I…This is so hard for me. But when you were gone, I went looking for you. Risked everything. You mean everything to me, Melinda May. I love you.”

He pulled her in for a kiss, and May, despite being still slightly angry, returned the kiss.

Between kisses, Coulson muttered, “Well, if I have to go out soon, I’d rather be doing something that matters. Like this.”

As the two kept making out in the hallway, Daisy came down the hall looking at her tablet and noticed some noises and looked up, “Uh…oh…wow…” and walked right back to the control room.

Simmons saw her come back into the room, “Daisy, I thought you were going to the storage room to get another laptop”

Daisy couldn’t contain an awkward smile, “Well…the storage room door is currently being occupied…by May and Coulson. I think they need a room.”

Fitz chuckled, “Well I can help with that. I’ll open the storage door remotely, maybe that will clear up the hallway for you.”

The three bus kids couldn’t resist through and peered their heads out to the hallway, where Coulson and May were still getting it on. The storage door opened, and the two longtime friends turned lovers shuffled in there. The door closed after them.

“Well, I guess the storage room will be occupied for a time.” Simmons replied, grinning. Her and Fitz had experienced some similar nights.

“True, true. Wait…is that going to be okay for his heart?” Daisy was all of the sudden concerned.

Fitz just laughed, “If you are going to go out…I mean, that’s not a bad way to go.”

“LEO! Don’t joke about that. No, Coulson should be fine. I gave him some medicine, as long as he doesn’t get punched in the chest again, his heart should stay beating for the moment.” Simmons replied, thankful she was able to find some medicine for Coulson.

Just as the bus kids were continuing their monitoring of law enforcement channels, Deke came in the room, “uh guys, why is the storage room locked? I was trying to get some oranges and I heard noises. Is there another rift we need to be worried about?”

The three friends just burst out laughing, “No, Deke. No rifts. Just…two people having some fun.”

Deke’s eyes went wide, “Wait…are those two people May and Coulson cause I definitely heard some names…”

Daisy couldn’t stop laughing, “Oh Deke.”

The four younger agents tried to keep busy and not think about the action going on in the storage room. Eventually, they got a notification that the room came open again. They all peered out in the hallway again, to see a very happy Coulson and a smirking May rearranging their clothing as they walked out of the room. The two older agents caught the eyes of their protégés and the four quickly scurried away. May just gave out a burst of laughter that filled the halls.

“I guess that cat is out of the bag. Come on Coulson, let’s get something to eat. And you gotta move your stuff to my bunk.” May took him by the hand.

“Yes ma’am” The director just gave a stupid smile. And now he had even more motivation to stay alive. And save the world.


End file.
